


Watching the Moon Together

by aviciousunicycle



Series: Happily Ever After [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lupin family fluff, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviciousunicycle/pseuds/aviciousunicycle
Summary: Teddy wants to watch a lunar eclipse with his father, but Remus's curse prevents him from doing so as a human. Tonks, however, finds a way to make it happen. (AU where Tonks and Lupin survived)





	Watching the Moon Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the first-person from Remus's perspective because I adapted it from a blog I wrote in character.

Yesterday afternoon when I arrived at the Shack, I found a note along with a clock. Usually, if Dora leaves me anything, it’s a piece of meat or a large pillow; she’d never left a clock. Rather than puzzling over it, I picked up the note to read it. It was, of course, from my wife and read:

_ Remus, _ __   
_ You know how Teddy’s been learning about the stars and moon and such in nursery? One of his teachers mentioned that there was to be an eclipse tonight and, when I was getting him ready for school this morning, he begged to get to see it. He wanted to know if you would get to see the eclipse with us and I told him that you couldn’t, which disappointed him. The thought of you missing the eclipse was really bothering him, so I said that you could see it from where you are and would let us know that you’re watching the moon, too. I hope to wake him up around midnight and take him out to see the moon (even though I don’t think it’s going to be much of an eclipse). If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, do you think that you could go to the window around half past midnight and give a howl? That way Teddy will know that you’re watching the eclipse, too? _ _   
_ __ Dora

I very nearly cried. The older he became, the more things in his life I would miss due to my condition. I’d never be able to watch an eclipse with my son or my other children. It did make me smile, however, knowing that Teddy’s concern was that I would miss the eclipse. He’s so young, but he has such a kind heart– so much like his mother.

So, night fell and I transformed, yelping and howling in pain as I always do, but once I had settled, I turned to the clock. I watched the hours count down to the designated time and, just before 12.30, I padded over to the window nearest our house, nosed it open just a little, and howled. It was a long, loud, strong howl. Then I paused for a moment and gave a second, shorter howl. After taking the potion, I didn’t howl often. Keeping your human mind made howling seem a bit…foolish, but I thought of this as a song for my son. Letting him know that I was here, that I was okay, that I loved him.   
After howling, I looked to the moon. Dora was right, the eclipse was not the most impressive I had seen. Then I padded back to my bedding and curled up to sleep for the night.

* * *

 

In the morning morning, Dora told me her side of the night.    
At midnight, she went into Teddy’s room and shook him awake.    
“Mumma?”   
She smiled and nodded.   
“Why you in here?” he asked, eyes barely open.   
“You wanted to see the eclipse, remember?” she asked.    
His eyes opened a bit wider and he began sitting up.    
She bundled him up in warm clothes and they walked out into the garden.    
He looked up at the moon while she pointed out what was different about the moon tonight. “Is Da watching?” he asked her.    
She checked her watch and grinned, “Why don’t you ask him?”   
Teddy gave her a strange look and she nodded, “Just ask. Like he was right here beside us. He’ll hear.”   
He looked skeptical, but did as he was told, “Do you see the moon, Da?”   
Just then, a howl sounded loud and clear through the air.    
Dora looked at Teddy and said, “Did you hear that?”   
“Dog,” he said nodding.   
She shook her head, “That wasn’t a dog, silly bear. That was your dad letting you know he was watching.”   
His eyes widened, “Really?!”   
“Really,” she said, nodding.    
Another howl sounded and he looked at her, “What did he say?”   
Stifling a yawn, she said, “I believe that was him saying ‘Good night.’”   
“Night, Da!” he shouted in the direction of the howl.   
Dora pointed up to a particularly bright star and said, “Say good night to Uncle Sirius.”   
Teddy waved up at the star and chirped, “Night, Unka Sirius!” He yawned and rested his head against his mother’s shoulder.   
She pat his back and said, “Alright, back to bed, champ.”   
The two made their way back into the house and to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's hopefully sweet. This is intended to be in the canon of my other Happily Ever After, but it could stand alone if you don't feel like reading the other chapters.


End file.
